Take My Hand (And My Whole Life, Too)
by RainyRain123
Summary: —for I can't help falling in love with you. [GilbertAnne, headcanon]


**Take My Hand (And My Whole Life, Too)**

* * *

Gilbert just couldn't help falling in love with her.

Anne was standing alone on the balcony of their room, gazing at the beautiful view of the castle not so far away, standing above the violet mist and gloomy light. The wind swept her sunset-bathed figure, Gilbert almost stumbled himself out of admiration. She didn't seem to notice when he entered the room, but she didn't surprise either when he spoke.

"If that was the Castles of Spain, will you still close your eyes and spend the day dreaming in this room?"

Anne didn't turn to see him. Her eyes closed and her voice is a solemn whisper.

"It indeed is not another, but Scotland's. But where there's a scope of imagination, there's Queen Anne Cordelia in her kingdom."

"Our kingdom," corrected Gilbert. "Unless there's another melancholic gentleman to rule your heart, no?"

Anne laughed. "No, of course. You're the only man who capable enough to my kingdom. How did your meetings go?"

"Nothing special."

"Have you some good time alone?"

"Not really. But one thing for sure, Anne-girl. I can see now I have to be parted with you sometimes, so I would know that I've missed you. So I would be reminded how much you mean to me."

Anne smiled meaningfully. "Oh, but you're not going to be parted with me any time soon."

Gilbert placed his hand gently over Anne's one which lying on the rail of the balcony. He suddenly remembered the old day, on the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters, when he was madly in love, and afraid that Anne must be thinking of him ridiculous. Anne did not move or snatch her hand away this time, nor did she run. Instead, she turned her hand upside down, and hold back his hand tightly.

"What is it, Gilbert? I'll give you ten cents if you speak your mind out."

"I can't break the dusk spell on you," he whispered.

Anne paused, then laughed sweetly. "Seems like I traumatized you since the day we were going to Redmond. No, Gilbert, you can't break this spell on us, I learned how to maintain it. Tell me what is in your mind."

The thing is, Gilbert didn't know exactly what is in his mind. He was thinking about his patients back in Glen. He was thinking about the medical congress and some new science technology he thirst to know; about future, and what the world hid before him.

He was thinking about their children and the laughters he heard whenever he, tired and occupied man, come back home. Sweet, delightful home he had, standing proudly with colorful garden his wife care of, welcoming him with fresh air of happiness and joy, made him feel safe. Did he miss home? Yes, he did. But wherever he went to, if Anne was right there with him, he was home. And yet,

"I think about you."

Anne gave him a questioning look, somehow Gilbert felt like smiling.

"I'm thinking about our old, sacred day. It doesn't seem to me I could ever go on living everyday without the memory playing in the back of my mind. You've heard about my dreams, Anne, multiple times. But here I am, can't help to tell you that you made my dreams come true. Or rather, you're my dreams come true."

For a quiet moment, Anne didn't answer him. She didn't need to. The dusk spell broke for her, as she burst into tears, half-laughing, half-sighing.

Gilbert held her arms, afraid he spoke his mind far too much. "Why, Anne-girl? You don't want to hear this?"

"No, Gilbert," she looked up at him in silvery tears and golden smile. "No, I mean, I wanted to hear that—I always want to hear that. I'm just being sentimental and overwhelmed. You're acting very strange today."

"If acting strange means I could see your bright self, then I'll do it everyday."

Anne took his hand, and so literally his whole life. She was always the same girl he fell in love with when he was too young to understand. And Gilbert found himself struck with yearning.

"The glamour I once thought had gone, now bursting and shining more brightly, Gilbert. Do you see these sparklings in the air, dear? This sure is our place of fulfilment of dreams. 'Over the little valley, in the blue haze yonder'. But you know what's more splendid to me?"

"Tell me," smiled Gilbert.

"With you I feel safe, Gilbert, and warm, and needed—and loved. Such a spell you give to me."

Anne touched his cheek, and for a moment, all Gilbert wanted to do is stop the time. His eyes gazed down into hers, drinking the gray, crystal moon in it. There were sparks in the air, like Anne said, drowning them into the depth and they needn't come up for air.

She had shared with him her anger, their long time competition, their friendship which blossomed into some kind of exquisite love. They had shared uncountable dreams. Every time he looked at her, he wouldn't believe reality. Was he really married to her? Did he really have their children whom they taught, and loved, and dreamed of? Was it him she called with such beautiful tone of a good wife?

But Anne was a dream no more.

"Shall we wander across the garden under the awakened stars?" she asked at last. "We must walk in silence, lest break another dusk-woven dreams. I miss our hand-in-hand stroll down the Lover's Lane. For good old time's sake, will you hold my hand, Gilbert?"

Had she not asked, Gilbert had no intention of letting her hand go.

* * *

 _Anne of Green Gables series belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery. I get no material profit from this fanfic. This piece is a headcanon, set after Anne of Ingleside as a part of their trip to Europe. So sorry if there's any reference mistake. Thanks for reading._

 _For Anne and Gilbert; my dream within a dream._


End file.
